Destroying Twilight
by Tam The Bunny Who Loves Books
Summary: Sequel to my other Twilight fic that has the really long name. xD Yay! Includes fighting fangirls, burning stores, and the return of the Demon Child! :O Will actually be a story this time. :3
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Okay. I couldn't help it.

Here's Part 2 to "What Happens When I End Up In The Twilight World". Yep, it has a sequel. xP

And guess what?

I'm actually making this into a story-ish thing! xD

Won't be very long - I think - but it'll still be worth reading. :3 It dives into some deeper insanity, and so what? I can't help it that I like Jasper slightly. xP

Oh, and Pepper, I added in your Jacob thing, since I know I should of added that in the first fic, but completely forgot. xD

So, here's your story, dear readers. :3

Oh, yeah: **DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. Seriously. If I did own Twilight, I don't think I would be writing this about the characters and such. xDDDD

'~*~'

Regarding the store with a sneer, I realized just how pathetic this was.

"Stupid fangirls," I muttered. "Just look at them! They're fighting over a shirt. Of Edward Cullen. Yuck."

Shivering, I looked to my right, where Cheyenne and Sydney stood, arms crossed. Then I looked to my left, where Pepper stood, a frown on her face.

Behind me were almost hundred people. Trained warriors. My troops. I smirked, knowing how perfect this all was.

We had killed the Cullens.

We had burned the Twilight World.

Now, we were erasing all evidence on Earth that Twilight ever existed.

It was only a week since the Cullens, and all of Twilight, had died. It takes a long time to completely destroy something in the world, and we knew that we were going to need help. But from who, you ask?

Well, I might be insane, but I do have some connection with some people who have connection with other people who can get us some people who will help us in our quest to rid the world of Twilight.

But there was only one thing standing between me and, well, me.

I was fighting with myself over the death of Jasper. I liked him, yes, but he was apart of a world that I needed to destroy. So I killed him. It was as easy as that.

If only.

I looked back at Pepper, who was also visibly shaken. She also had adored a certain Twilight character. And she had killed him. Jacob.

We were connected in that way. We had killed the ones we had crushes on... But we were both now slightly regretting it.

"We have to stay on task," I said to myself, but loud enough so Chey, Syd, and Pepper could hear me. "We can't get distracted. Not by anything... Or anyone."

My eyes found their way back to Pepper, and I saw her smiling slightly, pain in her eyes. There were going to be much troubles on this mission, yes, there were. But that can't distract us... Not at all.

We are the killers of the Cullens.

We must stand strong, and tall.

Not only for the troops, and the Twilight haters, but for the fangirls as well, for we must turn them away from the dark side.

Standing strong, with no regrets. That was what I told myself since the beginning of this mission.

Jasper is nothing anymore. He is dead. So I have to move on. Pepper had to move on as well, she had to forget Jacob.

Chey and Syd cast us worried glances. They knew what was going on with us. We didn't really hide our feelings, Pepper and I. So they knew. But I was at the top. I'm the leader. So I can't let it bother be. Can't worry my friends, my troops, my warriors.

"Alright!" I called out, deciding we've waited long enough with my mental breakdown, "Groups B and D, pyro time!"

The sound and sight of half of my troops rushing up to the Twilight store, screaming and cheering, lighting it on fire... Brilliant. I smiled, nodding. This is my job. This is who I am. And nothing, nothing, can get in the way of that.

Not even Jasper.

'~*~'

**A/N**: Wah-laaa! ;D

Thar we go. Prologue to mah new fic. -twirl-

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and don't worry, this won't be about me being all "Jasper... D;", that's only a little thing I decided to add in. ;P It'll mostly be about the troops destroying Twilight stuff, and fighting the fangirls. xD


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**: Yay, first chapter. xD

And, yeah, I still don't own Twilight, and yes, I'm still proud of that fact. :3

'~*~'

The building we lived in, our "Headquarters", was pretty big. The first few levels were the everyday rooms, such as bedrooms and bathrooms and cafeterias. The level right underneath the top was, of course, where the rooms us Leaders were. We had our own personal rooms, with bathrooms, and we even had our own lounge, cafeteria, and all of that stuff. But the top level had to be my favourite. Up there was individual rooms, of all sizes, where, if there needed to be one, meetings could be held.

But seriously, I wanted to smash the whole place at this moment.

"We've been waiting for _five freakin' hours_!" I complained, "When is this dude gonna show up?"

"I don't know!" Chey snapped. "He just said to wait here, and he'll come!"

I groaned, and looked away.

Supposedly, today we were going to meet the Twilight Ninja. Yes, the Twilight Ninja.

But it's kinda hard to meet a guy who won't even come.

"Well, I'm over this," I said, about to stand up and walk out, "'Cause this is-"

Suddenly, without any warning, some dude jumped through the window, landing on top of the table.

"Holy _shit_." Syd said, eyes wide. "It's the Twilight Ninja!"

After a brief moment of us four girls fangirling, the Twilight Ninja sat down, and I got to business.

"So. If you don't know yet, we've killed the Cullens."

A bit of surprise flickered over his face. I smiled wolfishly.

"Yep. So, now, we're destroying all evidence that Twilight ever existed." I continued.

This time, he smiled. "And you need my help?"

I nodded. "Yes, we do. You along with most of the world. Everyone must stand against the thing that has been named Twilight."

After another hour or so of discussing plans, remembering our greatest achievements, and also bragging about how much we hate Twilight, the Twilight Ninja left, jumping out of the window.

"Well. That must of been one of the greatest moments in my life." Chey said, her eyes still wide with amazement.

"I know! The Twilight Ninja himself. Wow." Pepper said, smiling. "Well, I've got things to do, see ya."

We all watched Pepper leave the room, eyes never leaving her. "She's been doing that lately." Chey commented.

"What? You mean disappearing randomly?" Syd asked, looking over at her. "Yeah. It's really weird."

"She probably has a reason for it." I said, shrugging. "Now, c'mon. It's lunchtime."

'~*~'

**A/N**: Muahaha. A beginning to the plot I have in mind. xD

Yep, the Twilight Ninja has made an appearance! -bows-

Man, I can't wait until I can really get into the plot-ish thing I have. xP


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: And the plot forms a bit more. xD

-looks at mirror- Nope, still myself. That must mean I still don't own Twilight. ;p (Still happy about that!)

'~*~'

I walked through the halls, sighing. It was late at night, the day after we had talked to the Twilight Ninja.

What was I doing, you ask? Thinking about Jasper, of course.

**IAMNOTOBSESSEDIAMNOTOBSESSEDIAMNOTOBSESSEDIAMNOTOBSESSED**.

Trust me. I'm not.

But I couldn't help but think about him. The moments before I killed him... _That kiss_. Why had I done that? I must have been high. Seriously. Dumb freaking move on my part.

I stopped by Pepper's room.

Is she going through the same thing? I wondered. Is she thinking about Jacob as much as I'm thinking about Jasper?

I was about to knock on the door, see if she was awake, when I heard odd noises coming through the door. What the hell?

"Pepper?" I said, opening the door and walking in. I gasped at the scene in front of me.

Pepper was standing there, trying to calm down a freaked out looking Jacob.

"What the hell is going on? Why is he here? Holy shit, Pepper! He's supposed to be dead!"

Pepper looked back at me, and paled slightly. "Tam."

I was about to yell at her, when she held up her hands. "I can explain! In a second! Just wait!"

She turned back to Jacob, and sat him down on a random chair that was in her room, mumbling something or other. Jacob was glaring at me.

"She's-" he began, but I cut him off, still pissed.

"Yes, I'm the girl who murdered Edward and Jasper. The one who's running this whole thing. The one who's destroying Twilight. Now, _shut up_. I want to talk to Pepper."

Pepper sighed, and looked back at me. "Tam... I'm sorry. But I missed him. I lov-"

"No!" I shouted, putting my hands over my ears like a little kid. "I don't want to hear it! I feel down, I want to come to you to help me, give me advice, and I see Jacob in here, alive! In your room!_ ALIVE_!"

"Tam," Pepper said, walking up to me and taking my hands off of my ears, "This is the reason why I've disappearing lately-"

"Oh! So now you tell me! You've been hiding him since..." I widened my eyes, "Two weeks? Two weeks? You've been with him for two weeks? Anything else I should know about? Hmm, lemme guess, the Demon Child is here somewhere, isn't she? I mean, you have the dog, why not-"

"Tam!" she screamed, looking really pissed at me now. "Just listen, okay!?"

I took a deep breath. "Whatever."

"Look, Tam," Pepper began, walking over to her bed, "I like him. I killed him. I couldn't get over the fact that I killed the guy I liked." she looked over at me. "And I know you haven't either."

"I'm lost." Jacob suddenly said, frowning.

"Well, I am too, dog boy." I snarled. "So lemme listen, okay?"

Pepper sighed, and continued, "I've been... experimenting with magic. Dark magic. I've been doing some simple spells here and there..."

"And now you've brought him back." I concluded.

"Yep," she said, nodding.

"_Crap_."

"Well, it gets better." Pepper said, making direct eye contact with me. "I think I can bring Jasper back, now, as well."

I felt as if she had just told me she found a way to cure me of a sickness that was slowly killing me.

But I glared at her, anyway. "Why? Why have you been doing this behind our backs?"

Pepper shrugged. "I, in fact, happen to embrace my emotions, and like to correct my mistakes, unlike you."

I winced. "Oh."

Pepper seemed to just realize what she had said, for she walked up to me and hugged me. "Tam, I'm sorry for hiding this."

"I-it's okay." I stuttered, shocked. And the next words that came out of my mouth seemed to come from a deeper part of me, a part that literally forced these words out, desperate for them to be heard. "I just want you to bring Jasper back."

'~*~'

**A/N**: Ahhh, nice moment.

For all my readers: Please, don't run away. D: I'm probably scaring you off with these parts, but don't worry, the next chapter will be back to the normal, **OMGDESTROYTWILIGHT** stuff that you all know and love. :3


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Nextttt Chaaaaptter!! ;D

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight~

'~*~'

I sat on Pepper's bed, watching as she picked up her huge spell book, and flipped to a page.

"So, what are you going to do, exactly?" I asked.

"Just say a spell." she responded.

"That easy?"

"That easy."

I looked over at Jacob, who was still in the room, sitting on a chair. "Hey, doggy," I called. He didn't look over. "Jacob." I said. His eyes flickered over to me, but other than that, no response. "Are you ever going to move or anything? Or are you just pissed tha-"

"Quiet!" Pepper snapped. I shut up and looked over at her as she began to chant the spell, which was definitely not English. Let's hope she can pronounce all the words right.

I almost jumped right out of seat when random fog started appearing, circling the room, making it hard to see. The fog thickened, and thickened... And then, with a _**POP**_! and a flash of light, the room cleared. And there, standing right in front of Pepper was...

Jasper!

...

And... _HOLY SHIT IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS_?!

"Demon Child!" I shrieked, pointing at the thing that was sitting down next to Jasper.

Pepper gasped, dropping the book. "OhEmGee!"

Then Jacob jumped up, knocking down the chair he was sitting in. "Nessie!?"

"Jacob!" the Demon Child Renesmee squealed, looking around. "What's going on, my dear shape shifting friend who has imprinted on me?"

"Shut it, Demon Child!" I spat, getting off of the bed.

Then, to top it all off, Sydney and Cheyenne burst into the room.

"What's going-" Chey yelled, looking around. Her gaze landed on Jacob... Then Jasper... Then... "**DEMON HYBRID**!!"

"What the hell?" Syd asked, wide eyed. "I thought I killed you!"

"Where's my knife!?" I gasped, hands digging into the pocket I usually put my knife.

"Pepper, Tam, what's going on?" I looked over at Chey, who was totally freaking out.

"I'll explain later!" I screamed. "Now, just... Erm... Chey! Make a fire! Syd! Hold down the Demon Child!"

Looking over at Pepper, I suddenly got an idea. "Pepper, grab your book. There's a spell in there that erases imprints, right?"

Pepper nodded, confused.

"And one that gives imprints?"

Her eyes widened, understanding. She smiled, and ran up and hugged me. Then she ran back to her spell book, and started flipping through pages.

I looked over at Jasper and Jacob, who were on the edge of all this chaos, looking seriously confused. I walked up to them, frowning. "You guys move even the smallest bit, and I... I'll seriously do something or other. But seriously, _don't move_."

I looked back at see Sydney holding down the Demon Child, Chey finishing up the fire, and Pepper finding the correct page.

Pepper started calling out instructions to perform whatever had to happen to switch over Jacob's imprint from Demon Child Renesmee over to herself.

She then started her chanting. Halfway through, she gave a thumbs up, and Sydney took out her knife.

"Eep! Jacob! You must help me, Jacob, for they are-" Syd silenced the Demon Child quickly, then tossed her into the fire.

"Now stay dead, you stupid Demon Hybrid Child." Syd spat, glaring at the fire.

I smiled, and as Chey watched to make sure the fire that was in the middle of Pepper's room didn't go insane, Pepper continued her chanting. And I wasn't sure, but I was sure that I definitely heard the names "Renesmee" "Jacob" and "Pepper" in that chant. Which, I guess, only made sense.

Suddenly, Pepper stopped, and looked up at Jacob who was right behind me. She smiled. I glanced over at Jacob, who's expression was kinda like this:

O___O

Then he gasped. "What...? How's that possible?"

Pepper shrieked with glee and tossed her book away - almost hitting Chey in the head - then ran up to Jacob and hugged him.

"It worked!" she said like a total fangirl, "It worked! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!"

Jacob still had the O___O look on his face.

Chey stomped up to us. "Care to explain what is going on?"

"Pepper's been disappearing these past weeks because she's been practising magic, and now she's brought Jacob back, then she brought back Jasper for me, but then somehow the Demon Child came back as well, and then you guys came in, and now Pepper somehow made Jacob's imprint go from Demon Child to herself." I explained.

Shocked silence.

"Jacob imprinted on Pepper?"

"You brought two Twilight characters back?"

"Are they, like, together now?"

"Who's side are you on!?"

"Is Pepper going to be blinded by love now?"

"I am _not_ going to be blinded by love!"

"Jacob might be, though."

"Tam! Pepper! How could you betray us like this? Seriously!"

"We didn't betray yo-"

"You brought them back!"

"Not all of them."

"Jasper and Jacob!"

"Are they going to get married?"

"Syd!!"

"Sorry, just curious. Pepper seems to be holding on to Jacob pretty tightly."

"I don't even think that could be legal."

"Oh, right, because we only do legal stuff, eh?"

"A few fires and murders here and there never hurt anyone!"

"..."

"**BUT YOU STILL BROUGHT THEM BACK**!"

"It's not their fault they're blinded by _loooooov_-"

"**OH, AND YOU AGREE WITH WHAT THEY DID**?"

"No, but-"

"**ARRGH**!"

This totally insane conversation ended up with Chey storming out, and wild expression on her face, Syd looking like someone had just told her that she just accidentally blew up her friends, Pepper holding on to Jacob tightly, Jacob still having the O___O look, Jasper looking confused, and I probably looked like crap.

A wave of calm washed over us, and we all looked over at Jasper.

"Seriously, you guys have too much emotions flying around right now. Calm down, I'm going to get a headache."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Jasper."

He backed away from me slightly.

...Guess he was still creeped out at the fact that I killed him.

Someone please remind me why the hell I have this job in the first place.

'~*~'

**A/N**: Crazy enough for ya? xDDDD

Hope you enjoyed that. :3


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**: Enjoy. :3

Still don't own the Twilightness.

Thank God.

'~*~'

"I'll go get her." I sighed, looking around the room.

Without waiting for a response, I stomped out of the room, putting the best Pissed-Off-Tam-RAWR look on my face.

As I continued down the hall, I wondered to myself, if I was Chey, where would I go when mad?

Not coming up with an answer, I paused and looked around. Okay. I think I know where she went.

At least, if the smashed walls weren't a clue, I don't know what is.

"Hey, Whimpering Kid In The Corner," I snapped, looking at - surprise! - a whimpering kid in the corner. "Didya happen to see Chey go by?"

"Y-yeah. S-she destroyed the w-walls and then s-she mumbled s-something about "fighting w-with f-fangirls" and s-stormed out." the kid whimpered.

"Thanks, Kid!" I called, jumping over the smashed walls and heading outside.

I snapped my fingers, and alas, my limo appeared, all black and shiny. I smiled and jumped in.

"Go to the mall with the big Twilight store." I commanded the driver, who drove the car faster-than-the-mostly-dead-Cullens over to the mall.

Well, into the mall.

Yeah, we _crashed through a wall_.

'Cause I'm just that cool.

And really, it's not like it was alone. Walls are dying creature these days, y'know. Because of cars and Chey.

I quickly jumped out, and saw exactly what I was expecting.

Chey screaming, slapping, and tormenting delusional Twilight Fangirls.

I smiled, and walked up to the group. "Chey," I began, using my leader voice.

"GoawayTamIdon'twanttotalktoyou." Chey hissed, slapping another fangirl.

"Chey, even though I appreciate you attacking these girls, now is not the time."

This time, Chey turned on me. "You brought a _Cullen_ back!"

"B-but..." I stuttered, shocked at the sudden change of victim of Chey's anger.

"You betrayed all we stand for, Tam!" Chey wailed, throwing her hands up in the air. "And Pepper as well! Jacob and Jasper! Tam, you _brought them back_."

"If you killed someone who love, and then regretted it, wouldn't you bring them back if you could?" I whispered.

"I wouldn't have loved one of them in the first place." snorted Chey, looking away.

"Chey... Can you at least come back? If not for me, or Pepper, or even Syd, or even for anyone in the building, but just for the world?"

Chey glanced over at me. "You better keep a good eye on your love, Tam. 'Cause the moment you aren't with him, I'll be stabbing him. Same with the dog."

As Cheyenne stomped pass me, I flinched. _Shit_. This was going to be tough.

I followed my friend back into the limo, and as soon as the doors were closed our driver crashed through another wall and took us home.

'~*~'

The next day, as we always did, we ate breakfast together in the huge cafeteria.

Our table consisted of Cheyenne, - off to the side, sulking - Sydney, - looking all _**OMGFRIENDFIGHTOHNO**_ - Pepper, - sitting beside her dear werewolf - Jacob, - his face probably forever looking like O____O now - Jasper, - looking very awkward - and me, who probably looked emotionless.

After almost ten minutes of complete silence, Syd cracked.

"Can we just be friends again!?" she wailed. Everyone turned their head toward her as she continued on, "Chey, we're sorry! Pepper, Tam, we forgive you! Jacob, Jasper, we hate but except you! Now can we be friends?"

Silence.

"Sydney!" Pepper cried, giving her a big hug. "We never stopped being friends!"

"Pepper! Syd!" I cried, cracking just like them, "Friends forever!"

"Guys!" Chey screamed, "I'm sorry! I was a jerk!"

"Sorry for living." Jacob muttered, then turned back to his food.

Jasper stayed silent.

"Jasper!" I suddenly shouted, tackling him. "_Forgivemeforgivemeforgiveme_!"

"Gaackkk," he choked as I took him down, smothering him with a giant hug.

I laughed insanely from my awkward position on the ground.

"We're all together! Again! Friends! Yay!"

Oh. My. God.

I am _sooooo_ insane.

'~*~'

A/N: Lovely, ain't it? ;D

More kicking-butt-of-fangirls coming up soon! :D


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N**: CAHPETAR FIVEH.

DUN OWN TWILITE, YO.

xD

'~*~'

I pushed Jasper into my room.

"And here is where you shall be staying!" I squealed, grinning.

I walked in after him, clapping. "Isn't it brilliant? See, here's my side," I pointed to one half of the large room, which was decorated in all my favourite stuff, "And there's your side!" I then pointed to the very plain, blank, not-very-cool side of the room. "You can style it how you want."

"Hmm." he mumbled going over to his side. "Any reason why I have to be in your room?"

"So I can keep an eye on you." I shrugged. "Don't really want you to escape or anything."

"I can probably still escape, even while in here."

"Maybe, but still." I smiled, hopping onto my bed. "If you do, it'll be at least a bit easier to catch you."

He nodded, looking around.

Smiling, I added, "Well, off to burn down stores, kick some fangirl-butt and destroy Twilight!"

I leaped towards the door and walked out, but before I closed the door I added, "There's some paint there, if you wanna paint your side. But don't even think of escaping, Jasper."

And then I was off.

'~*~'

"Alright." I mumbled, nodding. "So, you guys know what to do?"

They nodded.

"Alrighty then. Go!"

As Chey and Pepper led their groups out, I was sitting with Syd, waiting.

"So..." she mumbled beside me. "How's Jasper doing?"

"Oh, alright, I guess. Probably still hates me."

"Too bad that it's not as simple as an imprint, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. Well, uh, what now?"

"What?"

"I mean... With you and Jasper and Pepper and Jacob. What'll we do about that? I mean, once Twilight is destroyed forever..."

"I'm not sure. Haven't thought that far."

"But you have to do something. Like really, Twilight will never be destroyed as long as they are alive."

"I know."

As a slightly awkward silence then followed, Syd added in, "Maybe you could use some of that Dark Magic-y stuff."

Before I could ask her what she meant, it was time for our groups to go, so there was no more time for friendly conversation.

There was always next time, though.

'~*~'

As I stumbled through the halls, tired, I wondered how I would ever make it to my room. Seriously, I did some hard-core fighting. That really gets ya worn out.

Opening my door, I barely noticed how Jasper was still there, finishing up decorating his side of the room.

God, it looked nice. Alice must of taught him that.

I shivered at thinking of her name, and closed the door weakly.

"Jasp," I called, too tired to really speak, "I'm baaaaaaaack. Tired. Bed. G'night."

I stumbled over to my bed, but before I could get there I fell on the ground, asleep before I even hit the ground.

'~*~'

**A/N**: YAY RANDOM ANTI-CLIAMTIC CHAPTERR! xD


End file.
